


Underground

by Muse2001yyyy



Category: Darry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse2001yyyy/pseuds/Muse2001yyyy
Summary: 黑化哈预警但最后有强行洗白了（小破车加烂尾见谅谢谢不嫌弃文笔跟评论 笔芯有什么想法也都可以留言给我！以上





	Underground

铁门摩擦地板的尖锐声音响起，德拉科眼皮跳了跳，但他不打算睁眼，他在等待。德拉科当然明白自己身为一个前食死徒及黑魔王的追随者会有什么下场，而实际上他也没想着再多活一秒，过去几天他都在倒数，在等待这一天的来临——他的死期。

他知道那是哈利。哈利波特，那个总能制造奇迹的男孩。在霍格华兹大战后哈利的生活就像所有人预期般顺利进行，如今他才23岁，早已成为首席傲罗。哈利知道德拉科早就醒了，身为八年的同学，更准确的说，外加五年的恋人，是的，恋人。 他们曾亲吻过对方，刻意地在互相的躯体留下记号，在深夜披着隐形斗篷在霍格华兹四处冒险，在快被飞七追上时躲在角落屏住呼吸，享受着一切恋人之间会做的事，就连麻瓜，没错，德拉科最憎恨的麻瓜，他们连麻瓜恋人之间的互动都做的彻彻底底，像是为伴侣亲手做出一道精美的佳肴，即使那随手一挥就能得到。

他们曾经的爱越深，就越刺痛哈利的心。在他发现德拉科是食死徒时他仿佛灵魂出窍般地，像是空有躯壳却没有灵魂活在人间。他大概浑浑噩噩了度过了生命中最痛苦的几十天才意识到自己身上担负着更重要的使命——打败伏地魔。 哈利深知要让德拉科回到自己身边，这是唯一的办法。而事情当然顺理成章，像是光明终将会打败黑暗，佛地魔还是输了这一战。

战后的马尔福家族当然不好过，毕竟他们曾帮助过那位可憎的黑魔王，当魔法部宣布他们一家即将进入阿兹卡班时，德拉科几是一瞬间就把罪全往自己身上揽了，当然。那个以家族为一切中心，曾担心家人担心到躲在偏僻的厕所痛哭的男孩，又怎会甘愿让这些酷刑落下自己的父母身上。 他恳请魔法部把一切罪行全放到自己身上，愿意以死谢罪。魔法部表面上表示同意，实质等德拉科死去后，他们必会再对卢修斯和纳西莎伸出死亡之手，但德拉科无暇顾及那么多，他一心只想帮助他的父母逃离将被送进世上最阴暗危险的大牢。

哈利故意拖着沉重的脚步缓慢往前，哒，哒，哒，每一下都在撼动德拉科的心脏，他本不该这么害怕，他早已无惧于死亡，他心里暗暗咒骂一声，该死的圣人波特。他不再打算沉默，他张开眼开口说道「时候到了吧。」哈利蹲下身子，用着和D德拉科同样高度的位子看着他，并将头歪了一边用着一副无辜的口吻询问「什么时候呀？」 德拉科知道哈利最喜欢和他玩这种心知肚明的把戏，他总是这样，试着把他逼疯。「你知道的，我的死期。」他听到哈利冷笑一声，那声音使他发毛，打从心里。「德拉科⋯你还真以为你还在魔法部的那的破地牢啊？」德拉科心里咯了一下，他让自己镇定，听着哈利接下来说的话「马尔福家的小少爷，您现在可是在首席傲罗家底下的地下下室才对唷。」哈利朝德拉科笑了笑，如果那也算笑，而不是一个地狱的开始的话。

「你，」「嘘⋯⋯」额头，鼻梁，接着是下颚，哈利用食指轻轻描绘着这副令他着迷到发疯的脸孔。德拉科生来精致而冷冽，追求的人数自然不在话下，当年哈利也是为这些竞争对手花了不少苦心——不过现在德拉科是他的了，只属于他的。哈利俯身凑近，将身子埋在德拉科肩上，用力地吸取着他的气味「德拉科⋯⋯」德拉科僵着身体不敢出一口大气，他知道哈利现在有多敏感，多恐怖。战争能轻易改变一个人，救世主也不除外。

「你，你得放我回去⋯」德拉科缓缓地开口，并尽可能的放轻音量，试图用安抚的语气让哈利听话「啊⋯！」原本还温柔抚摸着脸庞的手忽地用力掐住了德拉科那精瘦到青筋分明的脖子「哈⋯哈利⋯⋯」「你又想试着逃离我，是吗？」他将德拉科拉近，眼神近乎猩红，手也毫不留情地越加用力。德拉科眼前一瞬间煞白，他想【反正都得死，那换个地方也没什么差别了】但哈利可没那么容易让他如愿。 最后，再德拉科仅存最后一口气时，哈利终于松开了手，少了支撑力的德拉科重重的跌落到地上，发出了不小的撞击声。可哈利却毫不心疼，只跟着蹲下，用着冷淡的口吻说「别想耍什么小手段，我不像以前那么好骗了。」德拉科还忙着喘气，刚刚的窒息感实在让他很不舒服，当他再抬头时，只见哈利走出铁门的背影，加上一连串的禁闭魔咒。

德拉科说不清自己在这里待了多久，准确来说，他连什么时候被哈利带来这里的都不太晓得。他只能等待着下一次哈利的到来，除此之外他也想不到有什么别的事可做了。哈利会按三餐给他送饭，饭菜自然不差，但哈利总是放下饭菜后就不发一语的离去，这让德拉科有点心烦，虽然他不想承认。 地下室空间不小，但却非常空旷，哈利没给他太多不必要的东西，实际上，那里就只有一张床，和铐住德拉科与床柱的一条不超过一尺的铁链。至于材质的方面，看德拉科手腕上鲜红的痕迹就知道了。

在德拉科又解决了一次晚餐后，他开始思考自己是不是就这样被哈利关在这里圈养一辈子了，随之马上被自己的想法吓了一跳。身为一个马尔福，内心自尊是绝不允许自己这样活着的，于是德拉科鼓起毅力，打算再一次试图挣脱手上的枷鎖。 过度用力让铁链发出不小的声响回荡在地下室，德拉科天生骨架细小，加上本人又嗜好甜食不爱吃正餐，身上也没多少肉，手腕马上就过了手铐一半，正当德拉科打算再次用力时，铁门尖锐的摩擦声从地下室的另一端响起。

哈利进门让德拉科瞬间屏住了呼吸，又马上慌忙地松开握住铁链的手，仿佛刚刚试图逃跑的人不是自己「在干嘛呢，」哈利一步步走进，翠绿的眼珠一下变得暗沉，像是一个无底的黑洞般，将德拉科吃的尸骨无存「你⋯你听我说，不是你想的，」「想逃跑，是吗？」德拉科开口想反驳，却发现发不出任何声音。他受够了。他受够自己被这样对待，成天关在这永不见天日的地下室里，好似自己是哈利的宠物一样，他不要再这样，哈利不能再这样继续对他了「对。」 他声音止不住颤抖，却有着毫无恐惧的坚定。哈利的表情逐渐变化，从疑惑到思考，最后停在一个笑容。德拉科想撕碎那张笑脸，自从他被关进来，哈利一笑准没好事。「嗯⋯好。」德拉科惊讶地张大双眼，接着又马上恢复了警惕的眼神，他知道哈利不可能这么轻易放过自己「你，你什么意思。」「我说好，你可以走」「真，真的？」德拉科小心翼翼地试探，他可不想放过这个不知何时才会再出现的机会「但，你得通过一个小游戏才行」哈利说出这句话时狡黠的表情让德拉科毛骨悚然，但现在的他别无选择，想要逃出去，这是他最好的办法。「可以。」

「限时三十分钟，我会给你开门。直接走出去外面，你将获得自由，我会无条件放你走。相反，要是超过时间你还是在这间房子里⋯就代表你决定一辈子待在这里，永远不离开我，嗯？」哈利将德拉科抱在怀中吻上脸颊，用一种既深情又病态的眼神看着他。 德拉科从来没看过哈利家地下室除外的部分，但三十分钟对他来说也绰绰有余了，他有把握，他可以抓住这个机会「好。」哈利看着德拉科这信心满满的样子不禁笑了出声「我都还没告诉你我的游戏规则呢」  
德拉科愣了愣「什⋯」「进行游戏的同时，你必须戴上眼罩和⋯跳/蛋」德拉科几乎是瞬间红了耳朵，羞愤地使力推搡着哈利，「你！你作弊！这，这怎么可能！」哈利看着德拉科这一副样子像是炸毛的猫科动物，可爱到了极致，让人想狠狠把他操/哭。不行。还不是时候。他要等，等到德拉科再也无法离开他，不管是不是用强迫的手段，他也不在乎。 「那么德拉科是要直接弃权吗？这我也是很乐意的。」德拉科艰难地咬了咬下唇，他原本势在必得，现在加了那玩意，他根本都不知道自己能不能好好行走「混蛋，放就放。」即使最后是用爬行，德拉科都要赌一把这个机会，他才不怕哈利跟他的小手段。身为一个史莱哲林，难道还会被一个葛来分多算计吗。

德拉科睡了一觉，醒来发现哈利已经在他身旁盯着他看，手上还拿着一个纸箱，应该就是用来装那些龌/蹉东西的，德拉科心想「准备好了吗？」哈利打开纸箱，如德拉科想的一样，里面装着一副和德拉科气息非常相衬的墨绿色丝绸眼罩，和一只尺寸非常雅观的按/摩/棒。 「你，你，当初说好的不是这样的！」德拉科又气又躁「你，你不是说只是，只是跳/蛋吗！？」德拉科连讲出那东西的名称都感到恶心，他看着箱子里那只按/摩/棒，忍不住干呕起来，他不可能在塞着那种东西的形况下走出哈利家的，即使成功了，出去后的他又会看起来有多狼狈不堪，行人又会如何看待他，德拉科不敢再继续往下想。 「现在的你可没资格跟我谈条件，要马开始，要马⋯让我直接操/你也是可以」哈利俯身压上德拉科，正准备大肆享用自己梦寐以求的情人「我放！操你的，我放！你他妈离我远一点！」德拉科用力挣扎着起身，哈利也不加动作，放开德拉科后转而把箱子塞进他手里「你可以开始了，我很期待。」哈利离开床边站了起来，从不知道哪里拿出一张椅子坐了下来「放吧，在我面前。」 德拉科马上羞红了脸，他真的不知道该如何在哈利面前像个恬不知耻的妓/女一样，把那玩意儿塞进他体内，他甚至看见它们就想吐。 像是在心里经历了无数次斗争，德拉科过了好一段时间才缓缓伸出手去拿，在碰到时他像触了电般弹了一下，最后咬紧牙将他握起「照你这个速度，是打算到明年才开始吗？」德拉科恶狠狠的瞪了哈利，眼里满是不甘和怒气，还有一点泛红。哈利无所谓地耸了耸肩「只是提醒你一下。」

德拉科不甘地退去外裤，在哈利的注视下把内/裤也一并脱下。他们相爱那时都是血气方刚的年纪，情/事定是没少做，只是不管经历多少次，每次在拖衣时德拉科还是会感到莫名的羞耻，现在亦是，可能还更严重点。德拉科抬起手中的按/摩/棒，缓慢地将它靠近自己的私/处。 大抵又是那自视清高的自尊作祟，德拉科不论多想让自己放松下来，他就是没办法，他的手忍不住颤抖，那里又紧的要死，该死，他想不到更好的方法了「帮我」哈利盯着他，像是全然不知德拉科刚刚开口过「该死的——我说，帮我」 哈利忽地站起身子，德拉科下意识地往后退了一些，但哈利前进的速度比他更快，哈利一手稳住他的身子，另一手则放在他握着按/摩/棒的手上，动作像是指导学生的老师「呼吸⋯放松点。」德拉科的身体好似和哈利有某种照应一般，在听见哈利的指令后，身子立马就软下来，明明刚自己也是对自己讲了一样的话，去你的前男友，操你的哈利波特。 有了哈利的帮忙，按/摩/棒渐渐一点一点没入体内，不适感也随之上升「嗯⋯」德拉科难耐地闷哼了几下，强忍着疼痛，没有经过润滑的私/处被强行插入异物让他的脑袋跟着昏胀起来，导致哈利早已结束放置松开手，他都迟迟没有发现，直到哈利开口提醒，才睁开了紧闭许久的双眼。

德拉科扶着墙壁站起，想试着迈出几步，然而体内那只按/摩/棒可没打算如他所愿。每当德拉科抬起腿时，按/摩/棒总会随着起伏更向体内往前，他不得不放慢他的步伐，这也使他行动更加缓慢了。德拉科开始后悔自己当初那信誓旦旦的口气了，他现在只想干干净净躺在床上等着哈利给他送上那还不错的餐点，也许需要献几次身，但还算划得来不是吗？ 该死，事到临头也只能硬上了。德拉科倚着墙壁往前走到了铁门旁，哈利一边解除魔咒，一边好心的扶着德拉科。他最好是好心。德拉科愤愤地想「请吧。」哈利侧着身子，好让德拉科能够走出那间阴暗潮湿的地下室，他再也不要回去了。地下室外接着一条通道，地上还铺上了算得上高等绒布的地毯，墙壁上挂着几幅名作。 精心的布置让德拉科看走了眼，正当他想仔细观察这一切时，眼前却被蒙上了黑暗「嘿！」他不满得出声，他还没看够呢「记得吗？还有眼罩呢。」操，他完全忘了。并且由于他那该死的审美欲，刚刚哈利一开门后他只顾着打量那些摆设，全然忘了要观察路线这种事。真是好极了。

「倒数三，二，一⋯开始。」德拉科艰难得迈开步伐试着往前，却又得顾虑体内那该死的按摩棒，导致他只能以大概和婴儿爬行同等的速度前进。这一切快把他给逼疯了。在看不见前方的情况下，不管他走去哪都是徒劳，这根本只是哈利为了羞辱他而制造的另一个地狱。 德拉科终是忍不住哭了出来，眼泪打湿了丝绸，他顺着墙壁瘫软下来，用尽他最后的力气吼叫「操你的哈利波特—！」他随即应声倒地，在神智混浊不清的情况下感受到有人揭开了他的眼罩，吻上他那泪成汪洋的眼睛，并将他温柔的抱起，他知道那是真的哈利。他认识的那一个哈利。

德拉科再次醒来是在一个豪华却不彰扬的房间里，他知道这是谁的风格，毕竟，看那黄红的配色也够明显了「呲⋯」眼睛忽地酸胀，忆起昨天的自己哭的有多不像一个自尊至上的马福尔，德拉科的耳朵不经染上了红晕，在他还停留在那不堪回忆时，房门轧然响起，他抬起来，跟来人对上了眼。 哈利走进德拉科，将他一把抱住「德，德拉科我，真的，我真的——」德拉科一把推开他，在他错愕的眼神还没转为落寞时又吻上了他。哈利只停滞了一会，马上又将主导权抢回手上，加深了这个吻。 他将双手伸进德拉科衣内，德拉科此时身穿一件对他消瘦的身材来说过大的衬衫，而哈利绝不会说他刚进门时看到他那若隐若现的乳头早就发硬了。他抚上德拉科的腰，满意地听着来自德拉科的细碎呻吟。 将两人都褪去外衣后，哈利虔诚地吻上他的唇，锁骨，而后一路向下。在吻上乳头时还故意弄出“波”一声的声响，弄的德拉科脸红得不像话。

他将德拉科双腿分开，私处还隐隐看得出昨日凌虐后的红肿「你，你不会是要⋯」德拉科稍微向后移动了些，马上又被哈利架回来，哈利俯身凑近，吻上了至始至终都让他神魂颠倒的地方「嗯⋯不⋯」德拉科扭动着身体，这太过了太脏了「脏⋯你不要⋯⋯啊——！」哈利开始吮吸起来，德拉科的汁水跟他本人一样，又甜又令人着迷。 哈利抬起头来，嘴角还残留着德拉科的汁水，让哈利的唇像上了蜜一样，透着水光，德拉科将脸别过去，却被哈利板了回来吻上「尝尝。」德拉科愣了会才明白他的意思，一股明显的红晕马上涌上脸颊，他用着他现在尽可能最凶狠的眼神瞪着哈利，哈利却看着越加硬了几分。

哈利脱下内裤，那早已硬的发疼的阴茎弹上了德拉科的大腿根部，他更湿了。不得不说他有点怀念这个，没有人能在这方面伺候得比哈利好。毕竟他，你知道的，尺寸跟技术都不错。 哈利将头部对准了德拉科私处闯了进去「嗯⋯」德拉科拱起了腰身，成功让哈利又粗壮一圈「大，太大了⋯呜⋯」哈利吻上德拉科的乳头，好让他转移注意力「放松⋯你太紧了⋯⋯」哈利一点一点往前，直到全数没入后才开始晃动。起来还没适应好的德拉科被突来的冲撞弄红了眼「嗯慢——！」哈利像失控的机器般不停得往德拉科体内深处撞，仿佛要把囊袋也一并塞入才甘心。 他等这一刻等太久了。失而复得的爱人让他失去理智，只管把他的一切烙印在他体内，越深越好，才不会消失。「哈，哈利！」哈利猛地将德拉科抬起，为了保持平衡德拉科立马用双手圈住他稳住身子，这个体位让他进得更深。 哈利用双手架起德拉科的双腿，将他上下来回送「嗯嗯——」德拉科把头枕在哈利肩上大口呼气，这一连串的攻势实在让他招架不住，他跟哈利太久没做了。自从自己加入食死徒，自从那一切发后——看穿了德拉科的分心让哈利有点生气，他将德拉科抬得更高，放得更重「嗯！」被贯穿的私处湿得像水龙头一样，止不住得涌出汁水「你好湿⋯像个发情的小猫一样，等着被人家疼爱」到底谁才发情⋯⋯德拉科不满的在心里默默反驳「告诉我，德拉科⋯你当食死徒的时候有没有人碰过你这里？」哈利用力往上冲撞，让德拉科发出了更大的呻吟「有吗？像——伏地魔？」哈利一字一字加重，力道也跟着一次一次加深「呜——没，没有⋯」德拉科摇着头否认，眼框红的像刚失恋的小姑娘一样。

德拉科的回应让哈利十分满意，他将德拉科重新放回床上，中间过程他们的连结也没断过。他将德拉科的双腿抬高到肩上，从上而下的操他「嗯⋯⋯」德拉科已经几乎发不出什么声音了，只一直意识性地呻吟着。 哈利最后用力的干了十几回，跟着德拉科的射精一起将浓稠的精液全送进他体内了。哈利环抱着德拉科一同躺下，抽出埋在德拉科体内的阴茎，些许的精液随之流了出来「嫁给我，德拉科。」 德拉科还停留在被内射和高潮的余韵，听到哈利的话有些反应不过来「什，」「我说，嫁给我吧。德拉科，我会让你幸福的，很幸福很幸福。我会好好保护你，再也没人会敢在提起你。」好极了，他哭的比昨天更惨了。德拉科心想。

        他转头拥吻住哈利，而哈利回之更甚。那天晚上哈利又要了好几次，最后以德拉科累到瘫倒收尾。深知某人洁癖的哈利也非常尽责得将人抱到浴室去清理干净，虽然他最后也没忍得住再一次对着已经昏睡过去的德拉科下手。只有手淫而已，我保证。隔天的他是这么对气到红透了脸的德拉科说道。

        至于马福尔一家的案子，日后也没人再提起，也没人敢再提起。


End file.
